ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimatehero
Archive *Archive 1 Wiki Wars again Can I include other users without permission? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hot Spot Congrats for your Talk Page is in the Hot Spot! (Just look at it) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete Okay, I'll delete it. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Can Kurt 10 be in the Wiki Wars. Can you also include the Gataronitrix and Ultimate Kevin 11 Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 20:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Just interested From which country are you? I am just interested since I know from where almost everyone comes, except you. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Why did you blank Issue 1? I reverted it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But what does that have to do with blanking it? Also, something happened with your archive. All links were removed except photos. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Program What program do you use to make your aliens? It looks like (to me) that you using deviantART Muro,but....I don't know? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I know. XD Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean you blanked the template itself. Look at its edit history. I reverted it, but if it was just a side-effect of erasing old talk page messages, that's fine, since not even I knew that would happen. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! :D Thank you,for your amazing fusion alien! He will be used in my series,and in yours(Well,duh,you creted him!;Great series also!) Good Day!--Does this signature make me look fat?Be Honest! (Talk - Blog - ) 02:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Evan Billion Template I have improved your Evan Billion template to have the normal page width. Otherwise it's too wide for the page. Also, please use the template instead of adding its code separately onto the page. Please add the template instead to all your pages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the red links for me. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 11:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Just use the template button above the edit window, click "Other template/magic word" from the drop-down menu, and type "Template:Evan Billion" in the template name feild at the top-right of the pop-up that will appear. Or just type " " at the bottom of the page in Source Mode. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just copy/paste at the bottom of each page. The weird squiggle brackets (there's a word for them, but I forget what it is) with text inside them signify a template. The title is the text inside it. For example, to mark a page for deletion, I'd type at the top of the page. Got it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Just go into Source Mode and remove all the coding from [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) At the top right of the edit window, at the far right of the toolbar, there's a button that says "Source." The edit window will turn white, the font will change, and all the coding for everything will appear. The normal one is called the Rich Text Editor. So, in Source Mode, just remove all the coding for the template, like I said, and replace it with the template. You don't have to type all the coding back in. Just replace it with , like I said, which is the code to make that template appear. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Oh, right. I'll put it in. Give me all the pictures you want in a reply and I'll modify the last issue. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. I'll put it in. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Could I use the picture for Utility (with the Omnitrix symbol)? Andreas! 17:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Could a movie be heard? I was looking on the Ben 10 Fanfiction channel page and guess what, there were no sections for movies. There are movies out there and they don't get heard. Why not have a section for there? Is it too much work because there are movies out there that are on the channel but never heard. Can you create a page or section for that? Jonathan (J - U - U) 23:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Boywen 2.0 I made the pic of Boywen 2.0. I know you didn't create the picture originally, so that is why I didn't ask before.   i like apples 03:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lego aliens I made lego Clcokboy, Evan, Bomblow and Clawnor mous: Mr. Evan Levin didn't work out. If you want changes, tell me them.   i like apples 06:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Can I be in it? Please? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 01:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Wiki Wars Thank you! Copycopy I made a new Copycopy pic, since the old one had Goop's hand in it.   i like apples 19:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Could I use these? Could I use Online.png and Offline.png? Jonathan (J - U - U) 11:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plot hole party I know I showed him a lot of plot holes, but they were right. About Ebenso, well, he doesn't always carry the gun, it isn't a part of him.  i like apples 11:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Alien If you tell anyone about him, trust me you are in biiiig trouble. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE Moving Pages Okay... F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Message I can read Page History. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 19:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm Not On Don't tell people I'm not on unless you know for sure. How did you know? There's no indicator whether or not I'm on, which I am. (Obviously, since I'm leaving this message.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 1st Prize I would like for you to give me three alien ideas and I get to write 3 episodes of Finn 10: Fusion. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 02:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Prize I want 2 aliens from your series and a cool picture of an alien fight. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 13:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Silliest alien Sorry for the late response. I choose the pictures for the episodes and an episode idea as a prize. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 15:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Prize Thanks on the episode idea. Can you make a pic for Acid Reign and Simien 10 Part 1. If you can please cut out the white background when you use the pics, because you usually in Evan Billion have the pictures background in the scene pics.LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 17:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Really? Sorry. I'll revert it if you didn't already. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sill alien/prize Can I have Fireguana for my prize? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 12:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Prize May I please have the picture of Nanomech and Grey Matter fighting? I wanna see this. o3o --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Do you want to be a rollback? It lets you revert edits just by clicking the "rollback" button in a page's history, next to the "undo" button. I can make you one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback Well, you are now a rollback. But useless? If you want to be efficient, they're very convienent. On Ben 10 Planet, some user added a profanity category to a bunch of pages recently, and they weren't removed yet. With my new rollback rights, I went to his contribs page, and used the open-in-new-tab function of my browser to revert every edit in seconds. I couldn't block him, though, so I notified an admin. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) First Place Can I have 2 unpictured aliens from my series drawn by you and 2 episode ideas? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 18:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sharpmind Question Working on the design right now, but one quick question: does he have eyes? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, what color is the Robertrix? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bomblow Can I use him in replacement for Upchuck? I like pie 20:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Bomblow Nothing happened to Upchuck. I like pie 20:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE First Place I dunno. The Percolating Coffee Guy? I like pie 20:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Utility Um, I just noticed this now. Your Utility picture is titled "File:Utility.png," but if you look closely around the lines, you can see that it's a .jpg. .Png's don't make the colors get weird around the edges like that. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 18:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Trick As a matter of fact, I do know that. I just forget about it sometimes. -_- (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Nobody has to change their icon. In fact, mine isn't far from the last one. It's just a revamp with a different type of one-way sign.